Little Monster
by Namibean
Summary: A parody of Little Red Riding Hood starring Charlotte Pudding. My second submission for the #ophalloween event on Tumblr, prompt: Monster. Warnings: blood, cannibalism, humor


_Inspired by Little Red Riding Hood and Little Monster by Royal Blood..._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young lady with three eyes named Pudding. Whenever she went out, her Mama demanded she cover her third eye and never show her true self to anyone. So everyone on Cacao Island fell in love with the sweet girl she pretended to be and they called her Little Miss Pudding.

One morning, Little Miss Pudding decided to take a trip to visit her Mama on Whole Cake Island. She packed a nice basket filled with various chocolates, baked goods, and sweets from her café. Then she decorated it with a pretty lavender bow. Satisfied with the gift's appearance, she set out on her journey for the day.

The citizens of Chocolate Town sent her off with a fond farewell. "Don't work too hard! And please don't talk to strangers, Miss Pudding!" they warned their precious lady. "The Seducing Woods are dangerous!"

"Don't worry," she replied patiently with a smile, "I'll be careful."

…

When Little Miss Pudding arrived on Whole Cake Island and entered The Seducing Woods, she noticed some lovely flower homies and forgot her promise to her townspeople. She picked a few flowers, watched the sunlight filter down through the trees, and picked some more.

Little Miss Pudding was enjoying the bright, sunny day so much that she didn't notice the dark figure approaching from the forest behind her…

Suddenly, a wolf man appeared beside her. "Hello, mademoiselle! My name is Sanji," he said in a charming, friendly voice and bowed. "What is a beautiful lady doing out here all on her own?"

"Oh! I'm on my way to visit my Mama at the chateau," Pudding replied quickly. "In fact, I'm running a bit late! Please excuse me," she explained, then hurriedly picked up her basket and left. Meanwhile, Sanji took a shortcut.

…

The wolf man, a little out of breath from using sky walk, arrived at the chateau and lightly knocked on the door to Big Mom's room. "Oh, thank goodness dear! I was starting to crave your chocolate treats and was worried something happened to you in the forest," said Mama, thinking that it was her 35th daughter at the door. Sanji let himself in but didn't have time to say anything before the _Yonko_ grumbled in disappointment, "CHO~CO~LA~TE!"

"Shit…" the wolf muttered.

…

A few minutes later, Little Miss Pudding entered the chateau and made her way towards her Mama's room. Without a second thought, she knocked on the door. "Who is it~?!" a deep voice came from inside the room.

"It's me, Pudding."

"Oh how lovely!" the voice exclaimed. "Come in, dear!"

The daughter entered the room and she barely recognized her Mother. "Mama! Your voice sounds so strange. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh~! I've just been craving the sweets from your café, my dear," the woman squeaked, rubbing her stomach to prove her point.

"But Mama! What big eyes you have!" Pudding commented, edging closer to the bed.

"The better to see you with, my dear," Big Mom replied.

"Mama! What a big nose you have!" Pudding added.

"The better to smell your chocolates with, my dear," Big Mom replied.

"Mama!" Pudding gasped. "What big teeth you have," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"The better to **EAT** sweets with, my dear!" Big Mom roared and lunged at her daughter. Pudding screamed and threw the basket towards her Mama. The older woman swallowed the gift whole!

Almost too late, Pudding was pressed with her back against the wall as she tried to regain her breath. She had stopped Big Mom's eating disorder just in time. Mama was about to go berserk! But, more importantly, the older woman had consumed everything in the gift basket. Now the daughter just had to wait.

"Ahh~!" Big Mom sighed and burped with satisfaction. "You're always so talented, my darling Pudding! What was in today's offering?"

"Chocolates," Pudding explained.

"Mm Hmm…" Mama nodded, noting the aftertaste.

"Chocolate éclairs," Pudding added.

"Ohhh~! That was different!" Big Mom added with joy. "What else?"

"And…" Pudding paused. A wicked grin formed on her face. "Salt water taffy."

"Salt water… taffy?" Big Mom looked to her daughter confused. "What is…" she paused. Her breathing became labored and her speech slurred. "What is that made from?"

"From the finest salt water in the sea," Pudding let out an evil laugh. " _So_ much that I had to have two of the specialty chefs handle it for me. Enough to paralyze you for at least an hour! Nothing but the absolute **best** for my Mama!"

"Wha… Why… Why would ya…" Big Mom lay down on the floor in the middle of her speech. Her large body began to settle against the ground.

"Why?!" Pudding raised her voice. "Because you've been nothing but cruel to me all these years! Always making me cover up my third eye! Calling me a monster! Treating me like I'm disgusting!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Now I'm going to repay you with this!" she shrieked as she pulled out her revolver. She aimed at her Mama.

Just as Pudding was about to pull the trigger, Big Mom sat up and glared at her. _Impossible!_ How was Mama able to overcome the effects of the sea salt already?!

Big Mom looked at her daughter with a crazed fury. She moved to attack when an object thrust upwards out of the older woman's throat, splattering blood all over the place. Upon a closer look, Pudding saw a black leather shoe covering a man's foot. With determination, a figure burst out of the large woman's neck in a fireball. The _Yonko_ lay choking to death on her own blood, but her daughter was too in shock to notice. He was covered in red, but she recognized him from earlier in the forest. "Mr… wolf?" she asked in disbelief.

The man's ears picked up and he looked back over his shoulder at her. "Sanji," he corrected her with a smile.

"Sanji…" Pudding repeated in awe. Then she added, "…-san. " Quickly hiding her gun, she shyly blushed at the wolf man. "Y-You saved me! Mama was about to eat me!"

"That would have been awful!" he replied. "She swallowed me whole! It wasn't fun at all!"

"Oh my〜! You poor thing!" Pudding brought her hands to her cheeks in surprise. "However can I make it up to you?!"

…

To repay Sanji for saving her, Pudding agreed to marry him and they lived happily ever after… until she tried to shoot him on their wedding night.

The End.


End file.
